This invention relates to a novelty item, and particularly a flag simulating pencil decoration.
Students develop a loyalty to particular institutions such as their own school, e.g., high school, or an institution of higher learning such as a college or university. Demonstration of particular loyalties is often expressed visually by wearing particular clothing. However, inasmuch as the cost of special clothing is often not affordable and/or constitutes an unwise expenditure, there is a need for an inexpensive yet visually effective manner in which to express such a loyalty.